


Entre tus manos

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Plans For The Future, Varchie!Centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: La vida de Archie ha estado llena de cambios que han traído mucho dolor. Lo menos que quiere después de perder a su padre, es pensar cómo el futuro puede también hacer que deba separarse de la chica que ama.





	Entre tus manos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está en español tal como puedes ver. No me he tomado el tiempo para ver si existen otras, pero si fuese sobre Varchie, lo sabría.
> 
> Debo decir que esto es solo producto del ánimo que me dio varchiepolls, así que muchas gracias a ella por darme la idea.
> 
> Si bien este fic no es muy extenso, es porque aún no me siento con la suficiente confianza para aventurarme en algo más. Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> ( Sorry to those who expected something in English when you saw a new story! )

La campanilla resonó sobre su cabeza tan pronto abrió la puerta de Pop’s. El lugar no estaba particularmente lleno, pero podía sentir el olor a papas fritas y escuchar el ruido de la gente mientras conversaban y bebían malteadas.

– Es un poco tarde para el desayuno.–

Archie sonrió a la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador en su uniforme color mostaza con ribetes rojos. Verónica tenía su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, y si bien ella probablemente odiaba la tela del uniforme y lo simple que debía lucir, era imposible que no se viese hermosa.

– Sí, lo siento. – Archie se acercó a la barra, en tanto ella se movía hacia un lado de la caja. Usando sus brazos, Archie se inclinó sobre el mostrador para besar sus labios suavemente. – Mamá está siendo algo sobreprotectora.– Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y vio a Verónica suspirar profundamente. – Además, fui primero al Pembrooke, pero Smithers me dijo que estabas aquí. –

Ella presionó sus labios en una tensa sonrisa. – Sí, bueno, esta es mi única fuente de ingresos ahora que mis padres están el cárcel. Debo pagar cuentas y… digamos que no soy la chica con los gustos más corrientes que conoces,– bromeó, pero había algo de tristeza en su tono.

– Por supuesto que no lo eres,– Archie respondió, tomando una de las manos de Verónica en la suya y entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

Reclinándose sobre el mostrador, una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Verónica antes que sus manos tomaran la cara de Archie para presionar un breve beso en su boca. – ¿Quieres tortitas? Corren por mi cuenta.– Ella se movió en dirección a la cocina para ordenar una torre de tortitas con jarabe de maple. – Los beneficios que tienes por salir con la dueña del negocio.–

Por un momento, Archie solo observó a Verónica moviéndose de un lado para otro en el restaurante. Era una chica completamente distinta a la que había visto llegar a Riverdale en tacones y capa, una misteriosa extraña con aires de femme-fatale de película de detectives. Pero en ciertos detalles, aún era la misma. Incluso si ahora usaba unas zapatillas blancas y uniforme de poliéster, casi ni un gramo de maquillaje. Ahora, podía reconocer a los clientes frecuentes por su nombre, preguntarles sobre su vida mientras les daba cambio, y desearles un buen día con una sonrisa. Pero si bien esto parecía una rutina bien aprendida, él tenía claro que no era algo que Verónica deseara hacer para el resto de su vida. Ella estaba destinada a más.

Cuando volvió a acercarse, ella desató el delantal alrededor de su cintura, y tomó el asiento a su derecha. El brazo de Archie la envolvió casi de inmediato. Su cabello olía a hamburguesas y su cuerpo se sentía cansado, pero él besó su sien y la dejó enterrar su rostro en su hombro. Él también se sentía así, cansado. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde la muerte de su padre y Archie aún sentía un vacío enorme en su vida y probablemente estaría allí para siempre. Su madre había decidido volver a Riverdale para cuidar de él en su supuesto último año de secundaria, para no poner más estrés y cambios en su caótica vida, dejando Chicago por lo menos por un tiempo. Y Verónica había sido fundamental para esos primeros días, para su vida en general, pero él sabía que las cosas con los Lodge no estaban funcionando bien tampoco y no quería ser una carga extra para ella.

Como su madre decía últimamente, solo eran dos chicos tratando de sobrevivir el día a día.

– Si me hubieses preguntado tres años atrás si alguna vez me imaginé esta vida, te diría que no. Jamás.– Verónica levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. – ¿Cuándo empecé a vivir en un clásico de John Mellencamp? No somos Jack y Diane, Archiekins.–

Él resopló una risa débil.

– Somos Archie y Verónica,– respondió suavemente, apretando sus labios a la punta de la nariz de ella, haciéndola soltar una risita. – ¿Trabajarás hoy en la noche? –

Verónica frunció el ceño. – No. Me levanté temprano para tener la noche libre. Estoy cansada y mañana es el día libre de Smithers, así que planeaba ir a casa temprano. ¿Por qué? –

– Mamá me dijo que te invitara a cenar,– Archie reveló, sonriendo cuando la boca de Verónica se curvó en una sonrisa.

– Le agrado a tu madre.–

El se rió suavemente. – Sí. Le gusta lo determinada que eres. Cree que eres una buena influencia. Pero ambos sabemos que eso es mentira.–

– ¡Oye! – Ella le pellizcó un lado, haciéndolo reír, y en venganza, Archie usó sus manos para hacerle cosquillas, haciéndola reír y retorcerse. Pero claro que ella fue la que logró detenerlo con un beso en la boca. Suave, lento, profundo. Archie podía sentir el calor subiendo por su cuello mientras ella trataba de tener acceso a su boca. Los brazos de Archie se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura de Verónica, tomándola para tenerla más cerca. Pero ella los detuvo cuando sintió una curiosa e inquieta mano presionando su cadera.

– Ni el lugar, ni el momento, cariño,– ella murmuró contra sus labios hinchados y sensibles.

– Puedes pasar la noche en casa,– él dijo, metiendo su rostro en el lugar donde el hombro y cuello de Verónica se juntaban. Pudo sentir el pulso acelerado de su novia, y el rastro del perfume que aplicaba cada mañana. – Mamá estará de acuerdo. Ambos nos preocupamos cuando estás sola.–

– Archie…–

– ¿Por favor?–

Él sintió su respiración en su rostro antes que presionara un beso en su mejilla. – Está bien.–

  


La cena pasa como un momento agradable en el que Verónica y Mary conversan sobre una cosa y otra, ambas tratando de evitar mencionar a los padres de ella. Archie sabe que Verónica tiene sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado está más tranquila con su padre lejos, pero preocupada por Hermione. Manejar todo lo que queda en propiedad de los Lodge es mucho para alguien que aún no termina la secundaria, pero si alguien puede hacerlo, esa es Verónica. Todo lo que él podía hacer era ofrecer su apoyo, estar ahí para ella tal como ella lo había hecho por él.

Como lo supuso, Mary no puso objeciones cuando Archie anunció que su novia se quedaría con ellos esa noche. Ella solo preguntó si Verónica necesitaba de algo y pronto la chica se excusó para retirarse.

– Ha sido un día muy agotador, – Verónica dijo mientras Archie lavaba los platos. – Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Mary. La cena estaba deliciosa. –

Archie observó a su novia subir las escaleras y sintió la mirada de su madre sobre él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron con pudor. Jamás había anunciado que Verónica se quedaría en su habitación, en su cama, pero esperaba que su madre no hiciera ningún tipo de comentario, tal como su padre lo había hecho, incluso si aquello se había traducido en una charla sobre caballerosidad, respeto y sexo seguro.

En definitiva, su madre no dijo nada y también se despidió para ir a dormir.

Cuando terminó de poner todo en su lugar, Archie también subió las escaleras para ir a la cama. Tan pronto abrió la puerta de su recamara, una sonrisa brotó en su rostro al ver a Verónica sentada en la cama, en una de sus camisetas, leyendo.

– Hola. –

Verónica levantó la mirada y rodó los ojos, incluso si ella también sonrió. – ¿Te quedarás ahí o vendrás a hacerme compañía? – Ella soltó una risita cuando lo vio quitarse los zapatos mientras tiraba de su camiseta por sobre su cabeza, como si cada segundo lejos de ella fuese un castigo y este era el momento en que sería libre.

Cuando estaba finalmente solo en ropa interior, Archie se recostó sobre Verónica, cuidando de no caer sobre ella, pero Verónica lo tomó por el rostro para acercarlo a su boca y besarlo. Era tan fácil caer en sus brazos y besar sus labios. Tan fácil y necesario como respirar, por lo que frecuentemente se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido tantos meses lejos de Verónica.

Presionó un beso contra su cuello y sintió como ella jugaba con su cabello. Archie sentía ese hormigueo placentero en su cabeza cada vez que Verónica pasaba sus dedos cerca de su piel. Sus manos se escabulleron bajo la camiseta, deslizándose sobre su abdomen, tratando de tenerla lo más cerca que la física le permitiera. Luego, Archie la besó de nuevo, mientras Verónica rascaba delicadamente sus costados antes de enganchar sus dedos en su ropa interior. Pero entonces ella bostezó largamente.

Archie se rió. – ¿En serio? Esto habitualmente nos mantiene bien despiertos. –

Verónica hizo un puchero. – Estoy exhausta, Archiekins. Lo siento. –

Él sacudió su cabeza para decirle que no se preocupara. Con una mano, empujo un mechón de cabello negro tras su oreja, provocando una sonrisa en Verónica.

– Voy a buscar un vaso de agua. ¿Necesitas algo? – Archie se levantó de la cama, y Verónica negó con la cabeza mientras era engullida por la cama, acurrucándose sobre su costado. Las clásicas sábanas con diseño tartán tenían el mismo aroma limpio de detergente y suavizante, que parecía tener un efecto calmante sobre Verónica. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse casi de inmediato.

– Solo quiero que vuelvas pronto, – murmuró en una voz somnolienta.

En puntas de pie, Archie dejó su dormitorio, deteniendo a Vegas cuando el perro trató de ir a acompañar a Verónica y echarse a sus pies. Ella adoraba a su fiel mascota, pero necesitaba recuperar horas de sueño con tranquilidad. Ambos bajaron las escaleras, y Archie vio que su madre estaba preparándose una taza de té.

– ¿Mamá? –

Mary giró su cabeza para mirar a su hijo. – Manzanilla, para un mejor sueño. – Ella sirvió agua hirviendo en su taza mientras Archie sacaba un vaso de la alacena.

Él sabía muy bien que ninguno de ellos había podido descansar demasiado en los últimos meses. La muerte de Fred los había tomado por sorpresa, e incluso si su madre había vivido en Chicago por varios años, eso no significaba que no tuviera cariño por su padre. Ellos tenían una amistad más allá de su relación amorosa, incluso si la carrera de ella y la necesidad de él por quedarse en Riverdale y tener una vida simple los había llevado por caminos separados.

– ¿Mamá? – Archie dijo suavemente, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de formular la pregunta en su cabeza – ¿Qué hizo papá cuando le dijiste que debías ir a Chicago? ¿Cómo… – él soltó un largo suspiro. – ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que ya no eras feliz en Riverdale?

Sus ojos de color ámbar se cruzaron con los de su madre, con una curiosidad honesta y libre de culpa. No estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mal por seguir sus sueños, sino que necesitaba saber.

Desde hacía un tiempo tenía dudas sobre su futuro, en particular todo aquello que tuviese relación con Verónica. Ella era una chica ambiciosa y capaz de luchar por sus sueños, inteligente. Ella tenía grandes metas, en tanto él solo quería una vida tranquila, hacer su música y boxear, ayudar a la comunidad y sus amigos. Tenía miedo de perder a Verónica más pronto de lo que podía aceptar, pero no quería detenerla. Él la amaba.

Mary suspiró, mirando su taza llena de un té amarillo pálido. – Lo hablamos. Eras pequeño, a punto de comenzar tu adolescencia. Al principio pensé que sería algo temporal, que tu padre se daría cuenta que era mejor mudarse a Chicago, pero me equivoqué. Mientras más tiempo yo estaba allá y él aquí, más nos convencimos de que ambos estábamos en lo correcto. Nuestra relación sufrió, no importando cuánto amor había de por medio, supimos que no funcionaría.

Archie asintió. Recordaba a sus padres y la conversación que tuvieron con él. En la sala, él estaba sentado en el sofá y sus padres lo hicieron elegir. Fue difícil, pero era lo que quería. Al principio iba seguido a Chicago, pero a medida que pasaban los veranos y vacaciones, su adolescencia lo condujo más lejos de su madre y más cerca de sus amigos.

– ¿Pasa algo con Verónica? –

– No. Sí. – Archie sacudió su cabeza en un fútil intento para aclarar sus ideas. – En realidad tiene que ver con todo. Jug, Betty, Verónica, ellos tienen planes para el futuro, ¿sabes? Y me siento perdido. A la deriva, con muchos intereses y pocas certezas. –

– Cariño, es común temer al futuro. Mucho más después de todo lo que has pasado. Si necesitas tiempo, no tienes que dudar en decirlo. –

– Tengo miedo de perder más gente a la que amo. – Sus manos se curvaron en el borde del fregadero, presionando con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. – Verónica sobre todo, pero no quiero amarrarla a Riverdale. No quiero retenerla en caso que yo me quede aquí, siguiendo el negocio de papá. –

– Archie, siento que no pueda decirte nada con claridad, porque esto es algo que tienes que hablar con ella. – Mary pasó un brazo alrededor de Archie y se inclinó junto a él en un medio abrazo. – Pero no dejes que el miedo te impida disfrutar de las cosas buenas en tu vida. Si quieres estar con Verónica, aprovecha tu tiempo juntos. No permitas que el miedo a sufrir te haga darte por vencido antes de tiempo. –

Archie reclinó su cabeza contra la de su madre, aceptando su abrazo.

Unos minutos después, Archie volvió a su habitación. Verónica estaba durmiendo, por lo que él se metió a la cama tan silenciosamente como pudo. Una vez bajo las sábanas, Verónica se volteó hacia él para acurrucarse a su lado, su mejilla contra su pecho, suspirando suavemente.

Él sonrió cuando sus piernas se enredaron juntas, cuando Verónica enrolló un brazo alrededor de su abdomen.

– Esto es mucho mejor, – balbuceó Verónica. – Te extrañaba, Archiekins. –

En respuesta, Archie besó su frente y la abrazó.

  


El despertar del día siguiente fue algo confuso. Vegas lo miraba desde el borde de la cama, expectante. Su perro sabía que era él quien lo sacaba a pasear cada mañana desde que Fred se había ido. Pero más extraño aún, fue darse vuelta en la cama y ver que estaba solo.

Luego de ponerse un pantalón de entrenamiento de los Bulldogs y mientras metía por sobre su cabeza una camiseta de algodón, Archie empezó a bajar las escaleras.

El olor del desayuno cocinándose le abrió el apetito.

Esperaba encontrar a su madre en frente de la cocina, pero en su lugar estaba Verónica friendo tocino y revolviendo huevos. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta, y llevaba una de sus camisetas.

– ¡Buenos días, guapo! – Ella lo saludó sonriente y recibió con todo gusto el beso que dejó caer en sus labios cuando llegó hasta ella. Archie envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se paró detrás, intentando robar un trozo de tocino.

– Huele bien. – Archie tomó un trozo y ella lo dejó. – ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer todo esto? – preguntó una vez vio la torre de tortitas en la mesa de la cocina.

– Trabajando en Pop’s, tarde o temprano iba a aprender un par de trucos. – Verónica puso los huevos y el tocino en un plato, y se los presentó a Archie. – Pensé que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para retribuir tu hospitalidad. – Ella se levantó en puntas de pie y lo besó. – Vamos, siéntate. Tengo todo listo, incluso el café. –

Las mejillas de Archie se tiñeron de suave rubor mientras sonreía. Se sentía mimado, pero era genial. Pronto Verónica tomó el puesto a su izquierda y comenzó a tomar pequeños sorbos de su café mientras él engullía las tortitas.

– Está increíble. –

– Solo lo dices porque soy tu novia y quieres sexo, – Verónica susurró, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más.

– Puede ser, – murmuró Archie antes de llenarse la boca con comida de nuevo.

Ambos rieron.

Era tan fácil estar con ella, se sentía bien tenerla a su lado, escuchar su risa y verla sonreír. Le encantaba la forma en que sus ojos casi negros brillaban cuando lo miraban. Y lo podría haber dicho cada cinco minutos, cuánto la amaba, cuán hermosa era, cuánto había dolido no tenerla cerca, pero sabía que Verónica sentía lo mismo por él. Solo bastaba ese gesto sutil en que ella presionó los labios contra su hombro y lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas.

– Te quiero, – murmuró suavemente, a lo que él besó su frente.

Mientras Verónica le daba trocitos de tocino a Vegas, Mary entró a la cocina.

– Buenos días, Mary. – Verónica saltó abajo del taburete y pronto estaba sirviendo un plato para Mary. – Preparé café. –

– ¡Vaya! Huele muy bien. No sabía que estarían preparando el desayuno, podría haberles ayudado. –

– No me mires a mí, – dijo Archie pronto. – Esto es trabajo de Verónica. –

– En agradecimiento por recibirme en tu casa y por cuidar de mí, – Verónica pusó el desayuno en frente de Mary y la taza de café.

– Estamos felices de tenerte, Verónica. Estoy segura de que Archie es más feliz que nadie de que estés cerca. –

– Tanto como yo, – confesó Verónica casualmente cuando retornó a su asiento.

Las mejillas de Archie se enrojecieron, más aún cuando Verónica tomó su mano sobre el mostrador. Pero Mary solo sonrió a los dos enamorados.

– Me alegro que puedan pasar estos últimos días antes de comenzar su último año de secundaria juntos. Será un año agitado, pero podrán apoyarse mutuamente. – Mary bebió su café, suspirando placenteramente al primer sorbo. Quizá era algo normal para las mujeres en grandes ciudades, pero Archie no podía entender que encontraban de bueno en el amargo brebaje que tomaban con dos de azúcar y sin crema. Él apenas podía soportarlo incluso si cuando estuvo viviendo solo tuvo que familiarizarse con el café instantáneo, crema y mucha azúcar.

– Sí, lo sé. Lo sabemos, pero estamos viviendo este último año de la mejor forma. – Verónica parecía entusiasmada, lo que también alegraba a Archie. – Archie regresará a los Bulldogs y yo retomaré mi puesto en las Vixens. Serán parte de nuestros extracurriculares cuando postulemos a la universidad y nos dará tiempo para compartir juntos. –

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Archie ante la mención del futuro.

– ¿Tienes alguna universidad en mente? – Mary preguntó, tratando de calmar a Archie con su mirada.

– Quiero ir a Harvard. Siempre lo mejor de lo mejor, – Verónica respondió, mirando a Archie con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Él sin embargo se sentía terrible, y probablemente se notó en su rostro, porque Verónica apretó su mano y su ceño se frunció. – Irás conmigo a Boston, ¿cierto? –

Archie trató de no darle importancia, por lo que dejó salir una risita nerviosa. – Ronnie, no soy material para Harvard, – trató de bromear, pero solo sirvió para que Verónica estuviese aún más confundida.

– No estoy tratando de obligarte a ir a Harvard, a menos que así lo quieras. Hay otras universidades, nuevas oportunidades en una gran ciudad. Estaremos juntos y sería un gran lugar para partir de nuevo. –

– ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – Archie balbuceó.

– ¡Por supuesto! No quiero que no estés en mi vida. – Una sombra de tristeza pareció cruzar sobre el rostro de Verónica. – No de nuevo. No quiero perderte. – Fue su turno de tomar con fuerza la mano de Verónica. Dejarla había sido una de las cosas más difíciles en su vida, y él tampoco quería que sucediera de nuevo.

Archie tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dio vuelta a mirar a su madre. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – Bueno, supongo que pasaremos este año planeando nuestra mudanza a Boston. Juntos, como ambos lo queremos. –


End file.
